Underdeveloped
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: Okita feels that China's too underdeveloped for his taste. One-shot. OkiKagu Fluff. Read and review, pretty please! :))


Author: Sunny-Baby-Angel

Date Published: April 3, 2013

A/N: Finally got to write something for my all-time favorite Gintama pairing! Not to mention this is my first entry after four months. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

* * *

**x-X-x** **Underdeveloped x-X-x**

* * *

The sky was as calm as the Pacific Ocean as few fluffs of immaculate cumulus clouds were blown leisurely by the northern wind. Blue jays and red-chested robins flew in and rested their dainty wings on the branches of the lush trees within the park, as early afternoon came in. Truly, it was one of the most peaceful areas in the notorious Kabuki district - if not for the agitated and equally flustered face of a girl who was screaming bloody murder.

"DIE, YOU SADIST BASTARD! OI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Kagura pointed her parasol at the sandy-haired policeman who was nonchalantly walking away from her location, hands on his pockets. She was going to make his death look like an accident. Hell, she was going to murder him after shoving her 'accidentally' face-first into the sandbox.

"Sorry, not interested," Okita responded in his usual monotone without even looking back at the enraged Yato girl.

"'Sorry, not interested' MY ASS!" Kagura taunted, her ocean blue eyes turning to slits, "Don't tell me you've gotten weak, uh huh."

"Nobody ever mentioned I was, China," He turned with a bored expression on his face, "And did you just say 'MY ASS'? 'Cause I don't see any."

"WHAT!" Kagura glared at him, angry veins popping at her temples, "Just how perverted are you, tax robbers? Is that how you satisfy your desires by looking at an innocent girl's body? GO BALD AND DIE, SADIST!"

"You, an innocent girl?" He mocked without a hint of emotion, "In your dreams, monster girl."

"Shut your trap, sadist bastard!" She shrieked as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "I hope mayo freak feeds you with poisoned mayonnaise that you'll suddenly go bald and die!"

"Now, now. Don't just go sputter unnecessary words at this poor policeman, "At this, Okita slowly treaded to her direction, his hands still in his pockets, "'Cause you'll hurt his feelings."

"Really? Cause he deserves worst than that," Kagura scoffed crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I'll crush his *beep* then *beep* and *beep* then *beep* - "

"Oi, China," He continued walking towards her, his emotions neither wavered nor gave anything to her taunting, "I'll have to arrest you for vulgarity."

"If you can, stupid brat!" She spat, heat rising to her head as she noticed him closer to her than usual, "You're the one I'll be turning in for being a damn perverted policeman!"

"How could I even be a pervert when it's barely there," His cupped his chin as his crimson eyes peered at her chest, "Really, China? All plains?"

"YOU PERVERTED SADISTIC BASTARD!" She charged at him with her fists as he quickly evaded her attacks. This cheap bastard being the number one swordsman in the Shinsengumi did give her a difficult time as he was on par with her strength, or worse he even might beat her at speed.

"Even Boss Lady might have an edge to your breast size," He smirked as he unsheathed his katana to block the swing of her parasol, "Well, how do I say this? You're too underdeveloped for my taste."

"SICK PERVERT!" Kagura gritted her teeth as she tackled him to the ground, "I hope you get infected with Gin-chan's diabetes then your manberries will explode!"

"As you know, diabetes isn't infectious," Okita sneered as he flipped her over then pinned her to the ground, "And your breasts aren't really that bad."

"W-What do you mean?" She looked up to him, flustered, and her vermilion hair disheveled, her heart pounding faster.

"I like them better. I guess it's up to me, "He paused and to her surprise, he gently smiled, "To make them bigger."

And screams of bloody murder echoed throughout that afternoon, giving civil unrest, destruction of multiple establishments and anger veins popping out of a demon vice commander's forehead.

"COMMIT SEPPUKU YOU DAMN STUPID BRATS!"

* * *

A/N: My first OkiKagu Fic! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if there are grammatical errors, OOC-ness and stuff. I wish to improve my writing from now on. Review if you must. Reviews encourage me to write/update more stories. So help me in this Love you


End file.
